bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrong Part of Town
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Wrong Part of Town page at Bully Wiki. Wrong Part of Town is a storyline mission in Chapter 3 of Bully. Mission Summary Jimmy Hopkins has just entered the library, when he is called over to one of the study tables by Nerd leader Earnest Jones. Earnest reveals that Johnny Vincent and the other Greasers had recently been questioning him about fellow nerd Algernon Papadopoulos. He tells Jimmy that Johnny has gotten even crazier, as he suspects that Algie has been trying to get with Johnny's unfaithful girlfriend, Lola Lombardi. Jimmy is surprised by this, as the idea of Algie and Lola together baffles him since he believes Lola to be out of Algie's league, but Earnest continues to agree that the idea is outrageous simply because "everyone knows" that Algie prefers blonde girls. He instructs Jimmy to find Algie and bring him back to the school until Johnny calms down, and then admits that he does not know where Algie is, but that he knows Algie had been working on a math project with Cornelius Johnson. He tells Jimmy that Cornelius may know where Algie is. Jimmy heads to the Boys' Dorm, where he sees Johnny, Gary Smith, Norton Williams, Ricky Pucino, Hal Esposito, and Vance Medici surrounding Cornelius, hassling him about where Algie is. Johnny is punching Cornelius in the arm to get an answer out of him, until finally Cornelius tells them that Algie is at the pizza parlor, and asks to be left alone. Gary immediately begins bragging about having been correct about Cornelius knowing where Algie is, but is told to shut up by Johnny. He instructs Ricky and Hal to go and find Algie and to bring him to "The Clubhouse", and then tells Vance and Norton to beat up Cornelius. He, Gary, Hal, and Ricky run off towards the school gates, and Norton and Vance hang back as instructed. Jimmy runs in and knocks out both Vance and Norton, saving Cornelius from his beating. Once the coast is clear, Cornelius tells Jimmy that he lied to Johnny about Algie being at the pizza parlor, and that he has to go and help Algie. Jimmy heads to New Coventry and finds Algie outside an alley. He tells Algie that he is "in so much trouble with Johnny Vincent and his boys", but Algie instead ignores him and runs in closer to the alley to witness the scene unfolding between Lola and Chad Morris. Lola is trying to convince Chad to give or spend $100 on her, but he is reluctant as he would have to steal the money from his father. Algie interrupts, beginning to tell Lola that he thought they had something, but Lola tells him to shut up and calls him 'fatso'. Algie mumbles that he is not fat and is instead 'big boned', while Lola tells Chad she thought he liked her, and Chad agrees that he does, but Lola quickly cuts him off, telling him that he probably thinks she is just "a cheap slut", and dumps him. She storms off, and Jimmy calls both Chad and Algie pathetic. They both simultaneously reply "But I thought she liked me!", and Jimmy tells them to get over it. He then goes on to tell them that they need to get out of New Coventry before Johnny sees them hanging out with Lola, and proceeds to tell Algie to take the girl's bike outside the alley, to Algie's dismay. He tells Chad to peddle for both himself and Jimmy, as Jimmy will sit on the back of the bike and use the slingshot to take out the Greasers that chase the trio. Algie admits he was just helping Lola study. Meanwhile, Norton, Hal, Peanut, Vance, and Ricky are looking around for Algie. They set out to find him, when they run into Chad, Jimmy, and Algie as they climb onto the bikes outside of the alley. Hal sees them, and Ricky notices Algie is on a girl's bike, to his amusement. Chad and Algie bike away from the Greasers and out of New Coventry, while Jimmy shoots at them with his slingshot from the back of Chad's bike. He tells Chad that he will hold them off, and to just not crash into anything. The Greasers throw firecrackers and eggs at the trio, trying to knock them off the bikes. At one point, along a snowy path, the trio believes that they have gotten away, only to be ambushed by surprise, and forced to bike off again. Upon arriving to the school, Jimmy jumps off of Chad's bike, and Chad bikes off, telling them that he can't be seen with them. Irritated, Algie yells after him, "you're worried about ''your ''reputation?!". Jimmy then walks Algie over to Earnest and Cornelius, who wait at the midpoint between the boys' and girls' dorms. Cornelius is overjoyed that Jimmy has found Algie, and Earnest congratulates him on a job well done. Algie suggests that Jimmy come to the Observatory sometime to play Grottos & Gremlins with them, to which Jimmy promptly declines. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 3 Category:Missions